birdsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Swannie
Joining Hi Swannie. To join this wiki, you just need to start editing! You are welcome to create articles on the topic of birds and also to edit existing ones. If you have taken any photos of birds, you can upload those here and add them to article. See the tutorial or ask me if you need any help. Angela talk 23:03, 19 May 2007 (UTC) Categories Hey Swannie. I'm new at this wiki and want to contribute to the site. I'm learning to be an ornithologist by the way. Pyrrhula talk 15:47, 26 Aug 2007 hey can you make some categories and subcategories according to the orders and classes in taxonomy? Pyrrhula talk - by the way i made the bird taxonomy but forgot to login first :) you should make the families to subcategories in the orders (categories) - if you don't know how to do it, i'll explain Pyrrhula talk congrats, you're doing a great job with the categories ;) Meanwhile I try to add as many species I can Pyrrhula talk I know this is a little big favor, but can I be a bureaucrat? PyrrhulaAsk me! 16:40, 28 August 2007 (UTC) I dunno how to do it - the subcategory is also shown in the categories list :( PyrrhulaAsk me! 16:02, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome... I'm not sure whether I would like to remain a permanent contributor to this wiki as until I stumbled across this almost-abandoned wiki seven days ago I had been intentionally attempting to create a wiki on birds myself, most likely at wikia. Obviously, wikia is now unable a veritable hosting source and I am poised to look elsewhere. I would appreciate contributing much content to this wiki, but had preferred to be the creator of a wiki on this topic myself. Paul Davey 04:59, 20 October 2007 (UTC) And a word of advice. If this is to be an encyclopedia/database of birds, use more scientific terms instead of "beak" say "bill". lso, try not to be biased with your content. E.G. "It is often known as the "wild canary," because of its '''brilliant song and bright...". Use something else to describe the song. Paul Davey 05:06, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Organisms Hello I'd like to introduce you to 'Organisms Wiki' - a wikia which aims to describe organisms and their habitats in concise depth in a friendly and collaborative atmosphere - a wiki. Swannie, thanks for having me here at Birds Wiki. I hope you are enjoying any other wikis you contribute to, such as wikiHow and the Symbology Wikia. Please do not take my creation of a wiki as an attempt to suppress Birds Wiki, or any other sort of malicious activity to denounce. I created Organisms Wiki for those who want to study a more scientific perspective on life - hence, it has been named "Organisms". Like many other new wikias out there, Organisms Wiki is young, so any help is much appreciated. Thank you. Organisms Wiki was recently started as a wikia to educate on all types of organisms and their biological counterparts. This wiki will aim to provide free, excellence-quality and concise articles dealing with organisms and habitats. Organisms Wiki is a wikia, and is also very small and new, which is why I would like to leave a note here that we appreciate any helpful contributions. I have had people criticizing the sense of making a wiki on this topic when indeed Wikipedia covers just about anything related to organisms. Sure, this may be true - but a major advantage of having Organisms Wiki hosted at wikia is to cover the topics in broader depth. Thank you. 'Organisms Wiki' Paul Davey 08:34, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Birds request Hi Swannie! I got a request from User talk:Irishgirl2014 for http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Ornithpedia today -- I directed her here but you might want to give her a friendly personal invitation as well. Keep up the good work! — Catherine (talk) 00:26, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank you very much for the welcome. I did have a question, does this site use American spelling? Because I've created a few pages and being British I've done them in British spelling. Being a member on Wookieepedia I've come to know some American spellings and will be happy to change them into American spelling. Thanks again - Kingpin13 13:54, 12 August 2008 (UTC) *Okay, I'll get to it :D. Another thing, do we have any policies over here? Or are they yet to be made. Something I'm interested in is a layout guide so that the article are all similar. Thanks again ;) - Kingpin13 **K, thanks, I'll apply that to articles as well - Kingpin13 14:27, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Common Buzzards redirect page Hey Swannie, could you delete Common Buzzards please (the redirect page, not Common buzzard) as it should be with a lowercase "b" I just moved it so it is and now it's kind of pointless as I now have Common buzzards. If that makes any sense, LOL. Thanks - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 09:54, 13 August 2008 (UTC) *Since I'm on the subject, could you also delete eithier Image:White-faced Heron 2.JPG or Image:White-faced Herontest.JPG since they are the same picture, I think one might be a lower resulotion but not sure. Thanks - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 09:58, 13 August 2008 (UTC) **Okay, thanks for doing that - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 08:17, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ***Another one :D, or something you could try and fix. Basically I've been trying to get the Stub template to add all pages on it into a category. But I couldn't get it to work so could you either try and make it work or just delete Category:Stubs. Yet another "Thanks again" :D - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 15:15, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ****Thats what I did, but if you go to Category:Stubs now you'll see that it's only got one: the template, despite that alot of pages have stub templates on them, can't figure it out myself - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 19:11, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ****Another thing, would it be okay for me to change "Nesting Areas" into two different sections which would be "Nesting" and "Distribution", as it seems to me like different articles treat it differently, some as distribution and some as nesting habits and how the nest is built, the clutch etc. etc.. Thanks - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 08:38, 15 August 2008 (UTC) *****Done, just need to edit the pages to reflect this now. Also I said something above but I think you missed it as it's above my last comment before this one. Anyway could you look please. Thanks - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 12:27, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ******I got the last bit which asked me if it made any sense :D, I kind of understand, basically when you use "subst:" it put's it on the page and saves it, so when the template is changed afterwards the template on the page won't change, right? - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 12:31, 15 August 2008 (UTC) *******By here do you mean my talk page or did you mean to put a link in? Any way I just read your message again and think I understand it now... ish - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 12:39, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ********Okay, read that as well, I think this is the reason as you can see all the stub pages I've created today are now in that category. Should we bother putting all the others in or should we just leave it? Also, if we do want the others in it is the way to do it just to go to the page and re-enter the stub and then save it? If it is needed doing then I'll be happy to do it as I need to go around most the pages anyway to sort out the new format - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 12:50, 15 August 2008 (UTC) *********Glad to be able to help :D. I'll get to doing that then, sorry about this section getting so big. I'll create a new one for my next message. Promise :D - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 12:56, 15 August 2008 (UTC) New section for random things I'll ask you about :D Sure, and have a good time - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 13:06, 15 August 2008 (UTC) *Hey Swannie, I’d love to be an admin on Birds Wiki. Please note that I’ve had no experience being an admin before, but I am familiar with this wiki’s rules, as well as the rules of some other Wikia wikis, concerning them. Thanks very much - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 09:36, 18 August 2008 (UTC) *Okay, I'll read them, thanks very much. - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 12:17, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Wikia Spotlight Hello Swannie, I've been skimming around Wikia Central and was thinking it would be nice to get the Birds Wiki to be on the Wikia Spotlight. There's some stuff that'll need to be done, these are: # The wiki should have a Welcome template for logged-in users and anonymous-IPs. Every new user should get a welcome on their talk page. Spotlights bring in new contributors, and it's very important that the community welcomes these new users, and helps them to get started. There shouldn't be any red Talk links on Recent changes. This is essential for any wiki that gets spotlighted. # The wiki should use the Monaco skin as the default. # The wiki should have at least 100 content pages, not counting stubs. # The wiki should have a logo. # The main page of the wiki should have at least one picture, and clear links to the most important content. # The wiki should have a clear category structure to help readers navigate around the site. Every content page should be in a category. We have the first, not sure about the second as I don't know what our default is, about the third: do they have to be main pages? Because if they are we have a few more to go, we have the fourth, don't ''think we have the fifth, need a bit of work on the sixth. So we need the categorise articles, make some more pages (I think), and need a picture on the main page. Also I thought I should check with you that it's okay if we do ask for it to be spotlighted, and do you know if they have to be main pages on the third one? Because if they do we also have a bit of expanding to do. Thanks very much - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 18:55, 18 August 2008 (UTC) *Another thing which is slightly related to the above (which I think we might have missed due to organizing) is we need a category tor "Bird" and "Flightless birds". I expect that we will simply have to create a category for birds, but this'll mean going around all the species again and adding them into the category, I'm going to do this now, as well as adding our definition articles into a new category for definitions. Also please read my above comment. Thanks - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 07:57, 19 August 2008 (UTC) **Hello, I've got flightless birds as a sub cat already, I'll do species right away. I've made a sub page for myself at User:Kingpin13/spotlight which is what we need and what we've got, feel free to update it any time, especially the article counting stuff. I've also managed to get everything off Special:Uncategorizedpages for now, through I know it takes a while to upload sometimes so that might still be some things. - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 14:44, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ***On second thoughts, I'm not sure if Species should be a sub category for birds? - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 14:45, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ****Okay I'll do that. One thing this means is all the species pages should be moved out of Category:Birds, if you'd give me a hand doing that that'd be great. Thanks - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 15:18, 19 August 2008 (UTC) *****Well I already took them all out. The reason being: There's no need to have a page in a category when it's already in that category's sub category, it'd be like having a page in extinct species and species at the same time, while it would be true, there's no need for it as extinct species (the sub cat) already covers species, if you see what I mean - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 15:44, 19 August 2008 (UTC) ******Okay, I'll get to making some new articles now. - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 15:49, 19 August 2008 (UTC) RE:Links Okay, didn't know that, thanks for telling me - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 19:36, 19 August 2008 (UTC) RE Wow, love the skin, I was going to say I like the current logo, but partly because it goes so well with this skin, but I do like this new skin, but if possible maybe the background could be a colour that matches the peacock feathers, as they do seem to end quite abruptly? And if we plan to keep this skin maybe look for a logo that matches it? - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 19:07, 20 August 2008 (UTC) *Now you're the one reading my mind :P, I was just thinking green or blue might go nicely, give it a go! - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 19:11, 20 August 2008 (UTC) **Looks good, don't want anything to fancy, Sounds good on your other idea, thing is what do you fill it in with? - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 19:46, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ***Nice - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 19:51, 20 August 2008 (UTC) ****Hey Swannie, I like the new logo, but I was just thinking it might look nicer if those bits that are currently brown where blue instead, as brown gives it an almost drab look, if you could try it out that'd be great, but if you don't like it don't use it, I won’t be here as I've gotta go now, but if you do manage to create or expand enough new articles today, please ask for it to be spotlighted, if you don't I'll probably do it tomorrow (it's 8:56pm here). See you - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 20:00, 20 August 2008 (UTC) *****I see what you mean, I think it's fine as it is, if we get new users from this and they comment on it we can always change it about a bit. Thanks very much for doing that. - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 08:11, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Spotlight :Hi swannie. Birds wiki looks like it is good shape, and we'll be happy to add it to the spotlight list. The definitions pages are ok as long as you keep working on them :). Your new skin/logo/favicon look fantastic! -- Wendy (talk) 01:22, 26 August 2008 (UTC) :*Okay, thanks (to Wendy and you :D). I've been working a bit on the definitions, some small expansions etc. Another thing we can do is keep creating more articles, as when we have a hundred "large" article it won't matter so much (for the spotlight) is the definitions are smaller. Thanks for requesting the spotlight! - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 19:19, 26 August 2008 (UTC) RE Hehe, "Depression"? Yeh, it's in health for me too. But nope, I haven't a clue how to change it, hopefully somebody will respond and tell us. - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 16:42, 27 August 2008 (UTC) *Sounds like a good idea, I'll try and help properly but I'm going camping intill tuesday now, so I'll be back to help then. - Kingpin13Cantina Battle Ground 11:41, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Nice to see you again :) Hey Swannie, nice to see you around here again, twas getting a bit lonely ;). You been getting on okay? BTW, I'm now spending [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:Contributions/Kingpin13 a lot] of my time at Wikipedia (after I got blocked from Wookieepedia *rolls eyes*). So less time on here, although I still log in, make some changes etc. every now and again (hopefully more often now). - Kingpin13 (talk) 14:35, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :Made the mistake of speaking out against an administrator who kept swearing at, and attacking (admittedly) vandals. But it doesn't really bother me, it made me get more into Wikipedia ;). I'm doing all right too thanks, although it's pretty hot where I am (England), so been trying not to do too much lately :D. - Kingpin13 (talk) 16:43, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ugh, I hate the heat, winter was so much better ;). I had some rain this morning when I did my paper round, but us English are used to rain and summer together ;). BTW, what do you think of going for spotlight again? We still meet the criteria (I think), and it did boast or "user population" last time, I'm happy to be a around to keep an eye on things. Tell me your thoughts - Kingpin13 (talk) 22:40, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I've added a request at w:c:central:Wikia Talk:Spotlights. But who knows how long they'll take ;). We seem to have some new "blog" thing, if you could change the site-notice to reflect that that would be good, as I think we need one which is more than two lines for the spotlight :). Seems funny though, surely if I wanted a blog I'd make one on a blog site, rather than Wikia...? ;D Still, I guess most users are going to love it. Also, do you have an objection if I change the featured article to be American Goldfinch, and create a forum or such to discuss which articles should be featured? - Kingpin13 (talk) 08:52, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Done :), if you have any changes please make them - Kingpin13 (talk) 18:38, 30 June 2009 (UTC) I'm away for a bit Hey Swannie. I'm going camping/sailing for a week (should be fun :D). But as we now seem to be spotlighted, could you please make sure you check in here when you can (although it doesn't seem like it's drawing in many users). Thanks, hope you're having a good holiday :D - Kingpin13 (talk) 11:06, 10 August 2009 (UTC) OK Understood. I'll wait a while. [[User:PacBoyCraZ|PA